


Hashirama's Wedding

by roanspaniel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanspaniel/pseuds/roanspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon compliant, Madara has left Konoha and Hashirama has just married Mito. A small object from Hashirama's past makes him wonder about his relation with Madara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashirama's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All are from Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

"Congratulations, Hokage-sama! I'm sorry I couldn't attend your wedding, the mission got delayed, we tried to come back as soon as we could."

"Thank you! It's alright, you did miss some good sake though!" Hashirama gave the jonin squad a bright smile before he entered his office.

A few people, on the way to his office, had asked him why he was awake so early the morning after his wedding, "Just need to get somethings, I won't be there the whole day." Frankly, Hashirama didn't know why he was at the Hokage office, he just wanted to get away from his home. Besides, Mito was still asleep. He loved Mito very much, he knew her since they were teenagers. She was intelligent, graceful, beautiful and had a humorous, sweet side that very few ever saw. Still, he just had to get away.

He rummaged through a stack of papers, putting things in a relatively better order so that it would be easier for Tobirama to handle things this week. His brother always insisted that he should be more organised, but Hashirama never saw the point. He managed to find everything in time, well, almost everything, so there was no need to change.

"Hokage-sama?" the timid voice was from a civilian at the door.

"Yes?"

"The sketch you requested for?" The man rolled out a big sheet of paper. On it was a quick, but surprisingly good, sketch of Hashirama's and Mito's wedding ceremony. "This is the draft, the final one will be ready in a week, is that- um, alright?"

"Yes, sure…" Hashirama was busy studying the draft. It was very good for a rough draft, but something was off. Hashirama couldn't put a finger to it though. He was pretty artistic himself, so he was good at critiquing such things. Whatever was wrong was not wrong for aesthetic reasons, but something was just… not right.

"So, you'd like two copies of the same size and one quarter the size?" The artist was clearly worried, after all having a client scrutinise his work like that couldn't be good.

"Mmm? Oh, right! I've paid you something in advance, haven't I?"

"Yes!" Though right now, the man was less concerned with the money and more with his limbs. There were some risks in having the God of Shinobi as a client, however sweet he generally was. "Is everything alright, with the draft? Is it satisfactory…?"

"Yes yes, thank you so much! I look forward to receiving the final ones." Hashirama smiled reassuringly. The artist mumbled something and left the office. Hashirama was still studying the paper.

"So you like it, Anija? I told you he was good." Hashirama didn't even notice Tobirama walk in. The younger man had a rather large wrapped package in his hand.

"Good morning, Tobirama! Yes, he's very good… I thought I come early and- um, tidy up a little?" Hashirama gave an embarrassed grin as he gestured to the still-messy heap of documents.

"You probably made a bigger mess." Tobirama sighed and extended the parcel-bearing hand. "A present."

"Oh! Thank you! You shouldn't have, you already helped so much." Hashirama embraced his brother over the desk, knocking some scrolls off the table.

"Just open it, Anija…" Tobirama was about to bend over an pick up the scrolls when Hashirama's mokuton vines crawled across the floor wrapping around the scrolls.

Hashirama excitedly tore off the wrappings (much to Tobirama's anguish) "It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" Hashirama was on the verge of spouting joyous tears, as he did so often. He gently placed the compactly packed, multipurpose (multi was an understatement) desk organiser on his table. Bamboo shoots were painted with pale colours all over it.

"You're welcome, it unfolds like this… Here you put your scrolls, here finished documents, here unfinished documents- I can get both these sections extended if you want- ?"

"No no that's fine-"

"- It's all custom made and of the best quality. This is a normal pen stand and some writing instruments already here… "

"This is amazing- "

"Oh! And this paper weight!"

"Haha! I have so many of those, but this does look pretty, it can be the 'wallflower' of paper weights." Hashirama's laugh resonated throughout the room.

"I think that paper weight is- old?" Tobirama made a swift motion towards an object on his brother's desk. However the older Senju was quicker (which was surprising considering how quick he always was, plus the head start).

"Tobirama-" All trace of mirth had vanished "-thank you for your present, it was really thoughtful. Also, thank you for taking over my responsibilities for this week. I am truly indebted." The old paper weight was clutched in his hand.

"Anija!"

"I'll see you in an hour."

Tobirama slowly turned and walked out of the Hokage's office, frowning all the while.

Hashirama looked at the object in his hand. It was a plain stone, commonly found on riverbeds, flatter than most. The only difference was that 'Run' had been inscribed on it. That and the fact that Madara once held it. Madara held it, Madara carved the word into it. Madara skipped it across the river to warn him. Madara cared about him. Madara. Madara.  _Madara._

Hashirama suddenly grabbed one of the brushes he had acquired minutes ago. He scanned the sketch of his wedding,  _where would Madara fit?_ Madara could go with the rest of Hashirama's friends, but Madara wasn't exactly a friend (technically since he left Konoha a few months back, he was to be classified as an enemy, but meh…). What  _was_ Madara? A best friend? There really was no designated spot for a best friend. A brother? That would put him near Tobirama. Definitely unacceptable. In fact, most of the spots near Hashirama were occupied by Senju who probably hated Madara. Where could he put that damn Uchiha?

Putting him on Mito's side made no sense and anywhere else was just too far and too clustered.  _Ahh!_ A small blank spot between himself and Mito caught his eye, the space had been left empty so that the decoration behind looked, well, nice. Hashirama didn't care for that though, he dipped the brush in ink and slowly painted Madara's face with that lopsided grin he loved so much. I was highly unrealistic, of course, for Madara to grin like that at a public function half filled with Senjus… Hashirama didn't care for that either. His own style was not as realistic as the artists' anyway.

He waited to it to dry and then proudly held it up for inspection.  _Had Madara's clothes made the gap between his and Mito's hands broader?_ Hashirama shook his head, he didn't care, Madara and he were grinning side by side. That's all that mattered.


End file.
